<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the protector by amandus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244205">the protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandus/pseuds/amandus'>amandus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a promise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Dream Smp, Gen, M/M, Sibling Love, dream and techno are kinda enemies kinda not, ish, its a leadup to the chaptered work, mentions of estranged sleepy bois family, the start of some extremely slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandus/pseuds/amandus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to defend and to protect - a frail barely-there difference between the two, but techno always remembers with certainty which he is.<br/>always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a promise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a second part to this series! this is half character study half prequel to the chaptered work i'll be doing over the next idk how long. </p><p>i hope you enjoy once again, i love writing about these two so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pretending to be human when something so alien, so iniquitous, so inhuman, even, is eating away at every slither of raw emotion one expels is exhausting. technoblade's jaw aches in hate for such exuberance when he catches his lips twitching into a smile too fast, his head pounds lying so very still awake at night listening only to the howl of a snowstorm rattling his window lock and the not so different sound of his own mind. even when his home is quiet - scarcely, but sometimes - it feels loud. simply noise noise noise, white static or awful hollering voices of self hatred. on particularly bad days he has to sit, mortified and rendered useless, as they jab at his brain, making light work of a usually adept one so they can fester and rot inside. he doesn't make an explicit effort to remember what 'chat' (as he endearingly nicknamed his fuzz of mentality when they were being somewhat sympathetic towards him) says, doesn't want to more so, but recollections of, "not enough" and "unsafe" linger.</p><p>"not good for phil."<br/>
"dangerous."<br/>
"you'll hurt them."</p><p>prior to his younger siblings pursuing him, he had discarded his brotherly instincts long ago. to think how unified their family was those several years gone still left sore marks in a forever branded scar, always opened and tender. perhaps it was misfortune or the beginning ignition of technoblade's voices, but there was barely a point in mulling over a ghostly childhood. they drifted despite phil's desperate attempts to string them back together like a neat little paper parcel - it was always tommy wanting independence, ripping the dynamic to shreds until he received what he wanted and flitted off to another country. he wasn't originally one for vengeance, much more of a delayed kind of man, but seeing the hurt in his father's eyes after witnessing an empty bedroom, blood related or not, prickled his skin with anger. from then on he vowed not to have any form of contact with his brothers, let alone even think of how they were doing. he veiled the odd thought or two fading in and out, a concern of their safety that made him worry his lip over and over, as insignificant emotion, and continued on with the almost decade they were separated. a joyous and solitary time indeed, he'd pretend.</p><p>now, however, eyes perforated on the visible wisps of hair underneath a knitted woollen cover, he decided he may have allowed reason and dramatisation to control him. who was he trying to fool - the shadow of a boy so intent on looking out for his family, every move meticulously curated to ensure the best for them, now infinitely driven from his only source of care. bored-appearing but always inwardly excited offers to spar with wilbur on a late spring afternoon, tommy wandering into his bedroom every night claiming nightmares of ghosts and ghouls awoke him, only to find refuge on his lap whilst he read stories of prideful greek heroes, all faked being torn apart and tossed into a blazing fire. </p><p>technoblade's face stung, and it was only after a long moment of collecting himself that he realised tears were spilling down his cheeks, cold and aching. hurrying to retrieve a handkerchief from his blouse pocket the lump of warmth beside him stirred, whimpering with a small tinny voice. he was sure, staggeringly so, that tommy had just called out for him, a muffled little, "tech" coming from shrouded inside blankets. he didn't think his heart had ever ached in such vigorous emotion before, nor did he believe it ever had the capability, but the sudden twitch in his chest told him otherwise. he didn't take long to gather himself, dragging the little spruce dinner chair closer to the bed and hushing him. with a hand more gentle than ever to his brother's forehead, he eased his hair to behind his ears, stroking a thumb over a cheek. he was still crying, but maybe it was okay to, just this once. </p><p>"it's okay," he murmured, voice silky in the muted yellow light of the basement. "you're okay, tom. not gonna let anyone hurt you again. keep sleepin'."</p><p>the next morning he was faced by just that. pristine mask, long green cloak tethered to a multitude of combat gear. always arriving at the quaint stone cottage so early that the sun was yet to wake up itself. perhaps that protected them more. it was eerily dark when he had finished concealing tommy and greeted dream at the front gates, all emotions coming to a creaking standstill. there was a beat of uncertainty, leering at the scratchily painted black dots, before the unwelcome guest composed himself. </p><p>"techno," he spoke, head stooped as he searched the walkway of the house for a sign of disturbance, almost akin to a daily routine. it startled him at how neutral his voice was, no hidden agenda or narcissism. there was no pep in how he talked, not even a casual smirk dripping with knowing. the atmosphere was tenser, anxiously so. "ever the pleasure. how are you?"</p><p>at first, technoblade considered reaching for his sword resting in its elegant silver sheath, but there was something different about the way dream held himself. his hands relaxed (only momentarily) and opened the weighted door further than just his eyeline. he made a point to stare monotonously at the cowardly visor.</p><p>"it's technoblade," he replied. "we're not that close. you forget that."</p><p>dream laughed at that, but it was shallow, and fizzled out into the wet mist of tundra.</p><p>"i'm hurt, really." there were more thick silences than he remembered when last talking to the man. he even sighed before continuing. "i'm here to ask about tommy. i visited ghostbur about it a few days ago, too."</p><p>"he's not a good liar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks sm for reading! i appreciate it with all my heart.</p><p>as always, criticisms and positives are welcomed. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>